Objectives: Increase at at least 80 percent the proportion of HIV-infected people who are linked to appropriate prevention, care, and treatment services as measured by those who report having received some form of medical care within three months of their HIV diagnosis. ISDH mission is to promote, protect, and provide for the public health of people in Indiana which are each compatable with this application. Identify with a diagnosis of HIV but are not receiving medical care for HIV. Identify persons without laboratory values reported for the last three months before the study period utilizing all available database of laboratory values at ISDH. Ascertain barriers to receiving care. Interview a subset of those not having laboratory values. Determine the clinical status of persons diagnosed with HIV but not receiving medical care in order to estimate the added resources that would be required when these individuals are linked to care. Collect blood specimens and test for current levels of CD4, virus, and resistance to retroviral medications. Link these individuals to case management which would link them to medical care. They will not be directly linked but may be referred to care coordination, a case management program, to assist with meeting any needs they identify.